Pendant of Memories
by EsperVentica
Summary: Two Pokemons. Two points of views. One hunts for vengeance, the other for answers, and between the two of them, a deadly force twists their paths...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

A single pokemon slipped through the shadows. The moon gleamed above him as he paddled softly through the deserted streets. Only one thought echoed in his mind…

_Soon….._

Soon, he would finish the quest his ancestors had set out upon on a long, long time ago.

His lips curled up with anticipation. He had finally found it. The hut with candle-lit windows. A familiar shape moved past the window. He grinned, his eyes glittering in the dark.

A long time ago, there had been a single tribe of Pokemon. The _last _tribe there was on the planet, as the others had all settled down in towns and cities. He and his ancestors had spent so long hunting down and destroying this tribe. There were only two members left…..

Trembling with eagerness, he slid past a large sign and into the darkness. There would be one accident, and then those two Pokemon were all his...and his alone…

The moon shone brightly on the small town as the assassin slipped away into the dark, past the sign that said: AMBRIAR TOWN

~Somewhere, in the darkness…

A single Pokemon watched the event unfold.

Soon. Very soon.

Something was going to happen….

The Pokemon rose to its full height of five-foot-seven. Its eyes glowed…

"_The death of one sparks in his eyes_

_And finds a foe that shares the same paralyze_

_Of death, of the forgotten,_

_Of a twisted friendship boughten…._

_The rise of the souls_

_the victims of one's dark goals.._

_Watching the finale_

_As it brings justice on this dark valley…."_

The Pokemon crackled with laughter silently, and faded into the shadows….her red eyes gleaming with anticipation…..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A dainty Pawnaird sat on the edge of the cliff with an elderly, heavyset Absol. They were the best of friends. If you looked up the definition of "best friends" in the dictionary, you would find them there.

"So when are you gonna tell her?" The Pawnaird asked.

The Absol sighed and placed his gray muzzle on his large paws. "I don't know, Loel. There's still one of the hunters out there. She won't be safe until he's dead." his red eyes glowed dimly with weariness.

Loel nudged him. "Oh, come on, you old dog! _Carpe diem! _Don't worry! I'm sure everything will turn out just fine."

The old Absol opened his mouth to reply, only to have a shriek startle him. "What's that?" he demanded, squinting.

"Don't know." Loel frowned. "Why don't you go check it out, Jamie? I'll wait right here." She patted the stone on which she sat. "I'm not going anywhere." she teased with a smile. Loel had been born with a weak body, but not a weak heart nor mind.

Jamie gave a grunt that might've been either a _yes _or _no, _and bounded off into the small forest where the squeal had erupted from.

"Well, _hello, _young one." Loel turned slowly around to see a lean green Pokemon leaning against a nearby tree.

"Who are you?" Loel asked.

"_Me?_" The Pokemon asked smugly. "Well, that's not for _you _to know."

"What do you want?" The small Pokemon demanded. She didn't like the vicious gleam in the Pokemon's lamplike eyes.

"Oh, that's a _very _easy question to answer." Loel's eyes widen with fear as the Pokemon advanced over her. "I am here for one and _only one _Pokemon, and you're gonna help me get her!"

~Meanwhile…

Jamie pushed his way through the thick brush, his ears twitching. The shriek sounded again, and he bounded forward to see a Murkrow desperately trying to get away from a Mightyeana.

Jamie lunged and knocked the Mightyeana away with a single slash of the sickle-shaped blade on his head. "Stay away." he warned. "You don't want to cross me!"

The Mightyeana let out a hiss, but turned tail and walked away.

Jamie looked down at the tremblinb bird pokemon. Its wing was broken. He sighed and leaned down to fix its broken wing.

Suddenly, a scream sounded behind him.

Loel!

~Minutes later

"Loel!" A Bisharp yelled irritably as he bounded up the steps where he knew she would be, sitting on the edge of the cliff. "Come on! You left without eating breakfast - " he stopped as he took in the horrible sight.

His sister laid bloodied on the ground, her cloudy eyes wide with frozen shock. A huge pokemon stood over her, his red eyes narrowed.

"You!" So much rage overtook the Bisharp that he couldn't speak. "What did you do?"

Jamie looked up, surprised. "Daaga? It's not what you think! Some Pokemon assualted her-"

"Don't try meddling your way out of this!" Daaga roared. He had been suspicious of Jamie all this time - Absols were, after all, the Disaster Pokemon - and it had turned out his suspicions were right! "You'll regret this!"

"Stop! I don't want to fight you!" Jamie protested. "Let's work together and figure this out -for Loel!"

"Don't try your infamous tricks, you doomsday creature!" Daaga snarled. "You murdered my sister! After she was kind to you! I should've never let her get close to your kind!"

Jamie winced visibly. "Daaga, I'm telling you, I had nothing to do with this!" his eyes were round with grief. "I went into the forest to help a Murkrow with a broken wing, and when I came back, she was already gon-"

"Silence!" Daaga bellowed, and lunged at Jamie. "I knew I was right!"

There was single, ripping sound, and then everything was still….

Blood dripped off the side of the cliff like a waterfall.

~In the market

A shiny Absol with sparkling blue eyes bounded through the market. "Hi, Lama!" She greeted as she stopped at the fresh berries stand overlooked by a Bellossom. "Do you have any Pecha Berries?"

"Sure do, Val!" Lama reached down into her stand and pulled out a huge basket overflowing with pink fruit. "How many pounds of it do you want?"

"Three, please!" Val pulled out thirty Poke coins and plunked them down on the counter. "Thanks, Lama! You grow the best Pecha Berries - ever!"

Lama laughed and waved her away. "Why don't you visit Sharpie the Oshawott? I heard he just got back from a trip with the world-famous mystery dungeon team - Team Unovia! They just discovered new land!"

"Wow!" Val was excited at the prospect of new adventure and stories being told. "I'll do just that! Thanks!"

"No need to thank me. Go along now, lil' gal!" The Bellossom smiled as Val leaped away. The shiny Absol had a way of making everybody happy. She was likeable that way.

Val hummed with happiness as she bounced the path that lead to Sharpie's house. Her saddlebags were filled with berries and various items she was going to use to make dinner. Pecha berry pie! She smiled. She knew that Loel and Papa loved her pie!

And -speaking of Papa - where _was _Jamie? Normally, he accompanied her to the market. Oh well, he was probably talking to that Pawnaird. Being a healer, maybe he had found a way to improve Loel's health conditions.

That was Val - all optimistic and positive. She hummed as she knocked on Sharpie's door.

It opened at once, and the stubby Oshawott stepped out. "Oh, hello Val! Come in, come in! I got some stuff for you!"

"Thanks, Sharpie!" Val said happily as she bounded in. "So there's a new region, huh? I wish I can go there!"

"The trade with the pokemons there is fantastic - they have this thing called ice cream over there!" Sharpie said as he ruffled through his things.

As Val looked excitedly through the new things that came from the new region, she didn't notice the shape of a lean and tall Pokemon hding in the shadows.

**Or - for that matter, the thin and dark bulk of a fiery Pokemon watching them both, its eyes glowing eerily white…..**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Val trotted towards the cottage where she and Jamie had lived for ten years. Before that…..

Hmm… Val frowned. She could never remember what her life was like before they moved to Ambriar Town, which was strange, since she had been twelve years old when they moved.

_Maybe Jamie has an answer! _She thought optimistically as she bounded home. Her mouth was savory with the tasty Castellicone Sharpie had brough back with a special machine called a freezer, which could keep items cold.

Exactly five feet away from her cottage, she froze. A cold wind swirled around her. With her doomsday sense, she knew that something bad was going to happen soon….

She closed her eyes and concentrated fiercly. She foresaw the cottage bursting into flames, and she herself running from it with a whtie envelope clasped between her teeth. A flash of metal gleamed from behind her….

Opening her eyes, she eyed the creature that was now standing in front of her - Daaga the Bisharp, heir of one of the richest family estates in the known world. Also Loel's brother, although their personalities were complete polar opposites. How Loel got an obnoxious, aggressice, and frankly stupid brother was a mystery deeper than Deoxy's meteorite.

"Daaga." Val said clamly. She knew how to deal with him. She bounded up to him and pulled out a Clever Wing - a special item from Unova. As Daaga clearly needed intelligence, Val thought that it was the most proper gift. "Sharpie just came back to Unova! Do you want this?"

To her surprise, Daaga swiped the item from her paw and smashed it to the ground, turning the glittery feather into a dusty wreckage.

"I don't care about your stupid items!" he roared. "Jamie murdered Loel! And you…..you're in cahoots with him! You - must - die - !"

"Hold on!" Val protested frantically. "Jamie couldn't have murdered Loel! They're best friends!"

"Oh? Then why did I see him next to her corpse?" The Bisharp snarled.

Val glared at him. "You're not thinking this straight! You and Loel are the richest Pokemon in town! There are _always _assassins out there that want your treasure! I can bet you ten to one that the moment Jamie left Loel's side - probably to come back here, some Pokemon murdered her. Jamie was just there at the wrong place and time! Don't just _accuse, _Daaga! Let's go ask Jamie!" She spat out.

His eyes gleamed with malice. "I killed him for killing Loel!" he snarled, completely ignoring the Absol's statement. "And now I'll kill _you_!" He lunged with a Guillotine and would've pierced Scarlet right through if she hadn't foreseen the attack and counterattack immediately with Psycho Cut.

"Y-You killed Jamie!" She cried. She couldn't imagine anyone hurting her poor sweet papa. "Why?" Tears blurred her bision.

"He's a murderer!" He roared, and tried to use Metal Claw on her. Val barely dodged with a last-second Detect.

"Daaga - _stop!_" Val pleaded as she blocked his Iron Head with a Night Slash. "Let's talk this out!"

The Bisharp apparently did _not _want to talk things out, as he lunged at her with another Iron Head. Val dodged and the Bisharp slammed into a tree behind her.

Daaga cursed as he struggled to free his head, which had been stuck in the tree. Val decided that it was time to go gather her few possessions and that letter and leave. She would need time to figure out what to do. But one thing was clear - Daaga was out for blood, _her _blood, and she would no longer be safe in Ambriar Town.

Her throat swelled up and her vision became blurry as she quickly packed some of her favorite things and must-need possessions into a saddle bag. She found the letter on her bed, obviously left by Jamie himself.

Oh...but what was she suppose to do? She didn't want to leave Ambriar Town. Her friends - Laurel, Sharpie, Shoal, Crystalie…..what would they think when they find her missing? Her heart skipped in her chest. Could she really do it? Leave everything behind?

No, Val decided. She would go to Shoal and Crystalie first, to ask them to shelter her. Then she'd avoid Daaga. There was no way that she was going to leave her hometown.

An acrid smell filled her nostrils, and she burst out of the flaming cottage, the envelope clutched tightly in her jaws. She sped past Daaga, who was tossing more sticks of fire and matches into the blaze. She rammed into him head-first and hopped over him twisted body as he struggled to get up.

Tears filled the Absol's eyes as she fled, her home bursting into flames behind her.

~Hours later

"That's horrible!" Val nudged her cup of tea half-heartedly as Crystalie raged on. She was a pretty Vaporeon, with soft purple eyes and graceful movements. But boy, did she have a sharp tongue.

"One does not just kill without evidence!" she stormed on. "Okay, you see one Pokemon dead and you see another beside her - that doesn't _mean _that Jamie killed her! Maybe he was trying to protect her! Oh, why can't that pathetic little Bisharp actually _think _things through before flying into a rage and killing innocent Pokemon! One needs evidence before accusation! That is the basis of matters! Evidence! Give me evidence! How I wish I could give him a piece of my mind! He - is - so- dense!" she snapped.

"Crystalie." Shoal said. "You should be a lawyer."

Shoal, Crystalie's husband, was a quiet male Espeon with melchony violet eyes and a shy, shuffling way of moving. He raised his split tail for silence. "I'm sorry, Val, but we can only protect you for so long. And there's no way you can avoid Daaga unless you leave - that Bisharp is rash, yes, but also determined. He'd stop at nothing to kill you - even if he does have no evidence."

"Well, let him come here!" Crystalie raged on. "I'll _flay _that little troublemaker like a scrap of rubbish!" she bared her fangs and lunged at a throw pillow, knocking over the table with her tail. Glass cups flew through the air, and Shoal barely managed to stop them from shattering against the floor with Psychic.

"Thanks." Val said tiredly. "But Crystalie….really, it's fine. I - I'll leave tomorrow."

Crystalie huffed and scratched at one of the pillows in their large living room. "Oh no you don't! If Daaga even _dares _to cross this threshold, I'll shred him into a billions little strips of paper maché!"

"Umm…." Shoal eyed his enraged mate wearily. "Why don't we let Val rest in the guest room for tonight? She's almost dead on her paws."

"Fine!" Crystalie fumed. "But if you think I'm letting my dear friend just _leave _like this, I'll rip you to shreds along with that no-good excuse of a rich piece of dung!"

Val managed a weak smile and slipped into the guest room, where she carefully set down her possessions and shakily opened the envelope.

Inside was a light blue marble-like stone on a bronze string. She slipped it around her neck and touched it. It gleamed softly. She loved stones, and her heart broke to think that this was Jamie's last gift to her.

_No, don't cry. _She told herself. _Find out what other trinkets are in the envelope first._

There was only one thing other than the necklace - a letter written on a rose-colored piece of stationery. She unfolded it, her paws trembling.

_My dear Val,_

_This morning, when I woke up, I sensed impending doom - _my _impending doom. I was sure something would happen to me, so I decide to come clean once and for all - since I will not be able to do so in Pokemon, as I would most likely be dead._

_Valentina de Vaz. You are not my daughter_

The note fluttered from Val's numb paws.

_You are not my daughter._

How could that be possible? She was Jamie's daughter, Val! Not this...this _Valentina de Vaz! _It was not…._could not be true!_

Trembing, she forced herself to read more.

_Valentina de Vaz. You are not my daughter. No, you are the daughter of my dear friend Lumisence de Vaz, late chief of the last Absol tribe, Secretia._

_As you know, many Pokemon do not approve of our kind. They accuse us of creating chaos, and destroying towns and cities when we are merely able to sense it beforehand, so to say. _

_Unfortunately, when you were eleven years old, Secretia was targeted by a group of Absol hunters, hunters that specialize in finding us via special equipments and their six senses. Your father decided it was much too risky to keep you by his side, as you are the tribal princess and would most likely be a main target of the assassins, so he told me to hide you away._

_At first it went well. I was able to keep you safe. Your father was able to keep the tribe safe. But three months after your separation from the tribe, the assassins struck once more, putting an end to the legacy of Secretia. _

_I was shocked when I heard the news. I never thought Lumisence and the tribe could be defeated. But there's only so much that we can foresee, and so much more that we _can't _forsee._

_A month after the mass genocide of Absols, they started hunting you down. No matter where I tried to hide you, they were always able to find out where you were. _

_Then I realized how they were tracking you - your memory. They were able to use a device that tracked your memories, therefore tracking you. _

_Unable to hide you any longer, I decided to make one last attempt to throw our pursuers off our trails - by taking away your memories. Thanks to an oracle by the name of Athenais, we were able to successfully take your memories and hide them inside a magic pendant, which I then hide in a very safe place. I thought that they couldn't, wouldn't be able to track you down anymore, and you could live a long and happy life, free from those painful memories._

_I was wrong._

_Yesterday night, I sense that one of the hunters, the descendant of the two leaders that led the group, had somehow found you again. I knew you could not stay here any longer, nor would you have my help to hide you again. _

_Now, Val, you have two choices._

_One: You could keep on hiding from reigon to region, and perhaps you would be able to escape that rentless hunter, although it is unlikely, and you would never be able to rest or be in peace._

_Two: Find the magical pendant. I left a trail of clues in case a scenerio like this would happen. Once you find the pendant, you should get all your memories back...and you'll know what to do after that._

_Good luck, Val. Love you._

_You faithful friend,_

_Jamie_

_Friend. _

_Just _a friend.

Val stared at the letter, reading and re-reading it again and agin. This couldn't be right. She wasn't an important or royal-blooded figure like...like a _tribal princess. _In fact. she despised royal blood. So snotty and up high. So how could she be one of those idiots?

And….mass genocide? Hunters? Assassins? If Jamie was telling the truth, her family had been murdered, her memory had been erased, and now an assassin was on her tail. Just great.

Well, she decided that she would find the pendant. What else could she do? She didn't want to hide forever, and she certainly did not want to die in the prime of her youth. She would find the pendant, take revenge on the assassin, and come back to Ambriar Town. She was going to live a long and happy life after that.

Satisfied with her plan, she sank down under the soft cotton covers of the bed and closed her eyes.

~Back in the living room…

"Son of a no-good, snotty high-life smartnose!" Crystalie stormed on. "By the name of Selkie, my ancestor, I will have that creature crushed to the ground! I'll spear him through the heart! I'll rip off his limbs and feed it to him!"

"Crysta….calm down…." Shoal said awkwardly. "After all, it's Val's decision. We can't intervene, remember? That's what the oracle said."

"The ora-what? The oracle? Oh, doomsday with the oracle! Val is our friend! We grew up with her, went to school together, ate lunch together, worked together...we can't leave her _now_!" Crystlie raged on.

The male Espeon twitched his tail. "I _can _see some of the future, Crystalie. I'm a Psychic type, after all. From what I see, we must leave the choice to Crystalie. Let's tell her what the oracle said…."

"I hate your plans." Crystlie grumbled.

**"****...And give her the first clue." he finished. The scarlet jewel on his head gleamed.**


End file.
